Do Mermaid's Have Baby's?
by kabutoishot
Summary: Tobi has just read The Little Mermaid, and begins to wonder how mermaid's have babys. Not a good thing to ask Deidara! T for swearing. :3


**Do Mermaid's Have Baby's?**

This is a funny little story, and I hope who ever reads it get's a kick out of it. :3 And this is a one shot by the way. So no, I will not be making more chapters.

* * *

A normal Akatsuki day. Other than Tobi yelling for Deidara. Which was normal, but the question today was a bit odd.

"DEIDARA SEMPAI, DEIDARA SEMPAI!" Tobi squealed, waiting for Deidara to respond.

"What Tobi?" Deidara moaned as he said the name that bothered him day and night. The treacherous name he dispised oh so very much ran through his head. Tobi...

"Well, Tobi was reading a book called _The Little Mermaid_, and Merwoman have fishy tails, right?" Tobi began and quickly talked, making it hard for Deidara to keep up with what he was talking about.

"Yeah, Mermaids and stuff..." Deidara sighed as he let out his reply.

"Well, Tobi was wondering how they have babies then." He said, shocking Deidara so much that his head flew forward and he hit it off of the desk he was at. Deidara slowly moved his head up, rubbing it along with a groan, and wondering if Tobi really just asked the silly question.

"Deidara Sempai?" Tobi asked, making it clear that Deidara was not dreaming.

"Well, you see..." Deidara began, not sure how to put it. Then a quick idea flew into his mind. A simple joke just meant for _Tobi_ and _Tobi_ alone. He smiled an evil smile and answered Tobi with a bit of a long explanation.

"Well Tobi, you see, merwoman are technically the men in the mermaid world. When ever a woman kisses a man, the man becomes pregnant with the merwomans babys. So be careful next time you see a mermaid. She might kiss you and make you pregnant!" He said, about to burst into abundant laughter. Tobi shivered at the thought of becoming pregnant, and quickly walked out of the room, shaking friverously. Once he was out of sight, Deidara fell back into his bed, bursting into a hard and loud laugh.

Hidan ran in the room, wondering what exactly was just so funny.

"The hell you laughing about?" Hidan said unhappily. Deidara just looked at him, stopping his laughter, and then continued laughing as loud as he possibly could. Hidan glared at the man laughing on the bed and stood there until Deidara's laugh finally died down.

"So what's so funny Deidara?" Hidan asked with Deidara wiping a laughter tears from his eyes.

"Tobi thinks mermen have babys, and that the mermaid is the man!" As he said the words, his laughter came back, and he fell back onto the bed, laughing yet again.

Hidan let out a small giggle, and then it grew louder, and his laugher was loud and hard. He fell to the floor, holding onto his stomach and taking heaving breaths in, making up for the high amount of laughter going out.

As their laughter finally ended, Hidan got up, his body weak from the lack of air through his hard laughter. Deidara could barely even stand as he got up off his bed. The two looked at eachother, and small giggles came out. They walked down the hall together, finally ending their histaria.

As for Tobi, he walked away down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Konan. His eyes widened as he thought about her blue hair. Was Konan a mermaid?! Tobi looked around himself and found Pein sipping coffee from his coffee mug. Konan cooked up bacon and eggs, finally realizing Tobi walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"You seem scarred for life Tobi, what's wrong?" Konan asked, very concerned and allowing the concern to show to the two others in the room. Tobi shivered again as Konan walked over with the pan of eggs and bacon in hand, and an oven mit over her hand holding the end. She dropped the eggs and bacon onto Pein's plate, and he looked up to her with a big grin on his face. Konan smiled back and leaned in to kiss her known lover in the Akatsuki.

"DON'T MAKE LEADER-SAMA PREGNANT!" Tobi yelled as he attacked Konan, and landed on top of the helpless woman who was below him. Pein stood up immediately, and dragged Tobi off of Konan.

"What is your problem Tobi?!" Pein asked helping Konan off of the ground. Konan shivered at the sight of grease on the floor. She quickly grabbed a hand towel and started scrubbing up the disgusting mess before her eyes. Pein sighed and Tobi played with his fingers, finally saying his answer.

"Deidara Sempai told Tobi that mermaid's make men pregnant!" Tobi answered, and pointed to Konan as he finished, "Tobi thought Konan was a mermaid because of her blue hair!"

Pein sighed and put his hand on the unknowing boy's shoulder.

"Tobi, don't fall for Deidara's stupid jokes." Pein said walking over to Konan, and kissing her right on the lips with passion. The pulled away slowly, and the two gazed at eatchother happily grinning. Tobi walked away from the scene, not wanting to see anymore, and decided he should confront Deidara. He found Deidara and Hidan in the living room, and Tobi glared at Deidara.

"Deidara Sempai, you told Tobi mermaids make men have babys! You lied to Tobi!" Tobi said glaring at his partner, and Deidara was about to burst into laughter again, but thought of something even better. Kakuzu walked into the room quietly and sat down next to Hidan, flipping on the Tv.

"But Tobi, who told you I lied! You know, Konan is a mermaid, and she's going to make Pein have babys! That's why he's getting to be so plump!" Deidara smirked, and Hidan was about to die from the stupid joke. Tobi jumped in surprise and skipped away back into the kitchen.

"I should congratulate him then!" He said as he hopped away. Deidara and Hidan burst into mass Histaria, holding their stomachs tightly and rolling around on the floor. Kakuzu turned his head to them, and shook his head.

"Where did you come up with that?" Kakuzu asked standing up and walking away from the room filled with laughter, and the noise of a loud slapping sound coming from the kitchen.

* * *

I thought of this today as I read a story about some girl telling Konohamaru that ramen was invented by elfs or somthing, and it made me giggle. I hope that who ever reads this gets a kick out of it. :3 Please read and review. Or as poor Tobi with a bump on his head would say,

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" *THWACK*

"I'M NOT PREGNANT DUMBY! (Did I really gain weight?!)"

"Am I really getting fat Konan?!"

"Pein, Deidara is a huge ass, don't mind him."

"Yah, and besides, you'll loose the weight!" *THWACK!*

"STFU CLAIRE..."

* * *

The first chapter of _**The Wizard of ... Naruto?**_ is up. It's just my simple intro, and No characters other than the people of the main story are there. So anyways, I need your votes. Yes, your votes. :3 To make this a good story, I need a good cast. I will update the votes here so yah. The link to the story:

.net/s/5437062/1/The_Wizard_of_Naruto :3 Enjoy my friends, enjoy. The vote is below.

* * *

Who should Glinda be?

Two choices.

**Tsunade (0) **

or

**Shikamaru (1)  
**

?.?...

Your votes!


End file.
